Girl Scouts of the Sierra Nevada
Girl Scouts of Sierra Nevada serves some 6,700 girls in northern Nevada and all or part of ten eastern California counties. The council was established in 1936 with a membership of 52 girls and 12 adults. Council office in Reno, Nevada Web Site: http://www.gssn.org Field Office Elko, Nevada Girl Scout Promise On my honor, I will try: To serve God and my country, To help people at all times, And to live by the Girl Scout Law. Girl Scout Law I will do my best to be honest and fair, friendly and helpful, considerate and caring, courageous and strong, responsible for what I say and do, respect myself and others, respect authority, use resources wisely, make the world a better place, and be a sister to every Girl Scout. Levels * Daisy Scouts * Brownie Scouts * Junior Scouts * Cadette Scouts * Senior Scouts * Ambassador Scouts Daisies (Grades K-1) Daisy is the initial level of Girl Scouting. Named for Juliette "Daisy" Gordon Low, they are in kindergarten and first grade (around ages 5–7). They typically meet in groups of ten girls with two adult leaders who help the girls plan activities to introduce them to Girl Scouts. Daisies earn the Promise Center and Petals, which focus on the Girl Scout Law and are placed on the front of the tunic in a daisy design. They also earn Leaves and Journey Leadership Awards. Their uniform consists of a light blue tunic. They may also wear their tunic with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Girl Scout Daisy uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with blue membership disks and they wear the Girl Scout Daisy Membership Pin. Daisies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Daisies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on activities, may camp only with a parent present, and have the option to sell Girl Scout cookies. They may earn the Daisy Safety Award and the Bridge to Brownies Award. Brownies (Grades 2-3) Brownies are in second and third grades (around ages 7–9) and earn triangular shaped Brownie Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Their uniform consists of a brown vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms or with an official Brownie uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with green membership disks, and they wear the Brownie Membership Pin. Brownies use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Brownies and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They may earn the Bridge to Juniors Award and the Brownie Safety Award. Unlike some of the other levels, the name Brownie is commonly used with Girl Scout/Girl Guide organizations around the world and has its origin from Brownies in the British Girl Guides. Juniors (Grades 4-5) Juniors are in fourth and fifth grades (around ages 9–11). Their uniform is a green vest or sash which may be worn with a white shirt and khaki bottoms. Juniors are the first level to wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with yellow membership disks. They use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Juniors and the National Leadership Journeys to work on badges and activities. They earn circle shaped Junior Leadership Journey Awards and National Proficiency Badges. Badges require more skill at this level as the girls gain proficiency. They may earn the Girl Scout Junior Safety Award, the Junior Aide Award, and the Bridge to Cadettes Award. Juniors are eligible to earn the Bronze Award, the highest award in Girl Scouting available at this level. Cadettes (Grades 6-8) Cadettes are Girl Scouts who are in sixth, seventh, and eighth grades (around ages 11–14). Their uniform is a khaki vest or sash with white shirts and khaki bottoms. They wear the official Girl Scout Membership Pin on their uniform. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with white membership disks. Cadettes use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Cadettes and the National Leadership Journeys to earn diamond shaped badges. Typically, Girl Scouts at this level are encouraged to assume leadership roles within them, such as assisting in leading and coordinating service unit or association events. They may also earn the Cadette Program Aide award, the Cadette Community Service Bar, the Cadette Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Cadette Safety Award and the Bridge to Senior Award. They are eligible to earn the Silver Award, which is the highest award available to girls at this level. Seniors (Grades 9-10) Seniors are Girl Scouts who are in ninth and tenth grade (around ages 14–16). Their wear the same uniform as Cadettes—however, the disks for their membership stars are red and their badges are a rectangular shape. Seniors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Seniors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges. They are typically encouraged to create and lead activities for the younger Girl Scouts, and to take a leadership role in organizing and assisting with Council and service unit/association events and activities. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Girl Scout Senior Safety Award, the Gold Torch Award, the Senior Community Service Bar, the Senior Service to Girl Scouting Bar and the Bridge to Girl Scout Ambassador award. Seniors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Ambassadors (Grades 11-12) Ambassadors are Girl Scouts who are in eleventh and twelfth grade (around ages 16-18). They wear the same khaki colored vest or sash as Cadettes and Seniors. The Girl Scout Membership Star is worn with navy membership disks. Ambassadors use the Girl's Guide to Girl Scouting for Ambassadors and the National Leadership Journeys to earn badges that are shaped like an octagon. They may earn the Counselor-in-Training (CIT), the Counselor-in-Training (CIT) II, the Volunteer-in-Training (VIT), the Ambassador Community Service Bar, the Ambassador Service to Girl Scouting Bar, the Gold Torch Award, the Ambassador Safety Award, and the Bridge to Adult Award. Ambassadors are eligible to earn the Gold Award. Journeys She’ll team up with friends to: * Identify a problem they want to do something about * Come up with a creative solution * Create a team plan to make that solution a reality * Put their plan into action * Talk about what they learned—and what they’ll do next! There are three series of Journeys to choose from at every grade level: It’s Your Story—Tell It! It’s Your Planet—Love It! It’s Your World—Change It! She’ll pick the Journey topic that interests her most, whether it’s caring for animals, helping others get healthy and fit, spreading kindness, saving the planet, taking a stand for girls, creating community—or any other issue that’s really important to her. As she goes on her Journey, she’ll earn awards to put on her uniform. They’ll let others know about the awesome things she’s done—and remind her of what she accomplished and the fun she had along the way. Cookies When you buy a box of delicious Girl Scout Cookies, you help power new, unique, and amazing experiences for every awesome G.I.R.L. (Go-getter, Innovator, Risk-taker, Leader)™ in your community who sells these purpose-filled treats—SWEET! List of Girl Scout Cookies * Tagalongs * Do-si-dos * Samoas * Savannah Smiles * Girl Scout S'mores * Thin Mints * Toffee-tastic * Trefoils Badges Girl Scout badges are a great way for a girl to explore her interests and learn new skills—and to remember every adventure and show the world what she’s accomplished. Highest Awards Bronze. Silver. Gold. These represent the highest honors a Girl Scout can earn. Bronze Award The Girl Scout Bronze Award was created in 2001 and is the highest honor a Girl Scout Junior can achieve. As you and your team plan and complete your project, you'll meet new people and have the kind of fun that happens when you work with other Girl Scouts to make a difference. Prerequisites Girls must be in 4th or 5th grade and be a registered Girl Scout Junior. Bronze Award Steps # Go on a Girl Scout Junior Journey. # Build your Girl Scout Junior team. # Explore your community. # Choose your Girl Scout Bronze Award project. # Make a plan. # Put your plan in motion. # Spread the word. Silver Award Going for the Girl Scout Silver Award—the highest award a Girl Scout Cadette can earn—gives you the chance to do big things and make your community better in the process. Prerequisites Girls must be in 6th, 7th, or 8th grade, and be a registered Girl Scout Cadette. Silver Award Steps # Identify an issue you care about. # Build your Girl Scout Silver Award team or decide to go solo. # Explore your community. # Pick your Silver Award project. # Develop your project. # Make a plan and put it into motion. # Reflect, share your story, and celebrate. Gold Award The Girl Scout Gold Award is the highest award a Girl Scout can earn. It is awarded to Girl Scout Seniors or Ambassadors who complete a project that will make a lasting difference in the world. Prerequisites Girls must be in 9th, 10th, 11th, or 12th grade, and be a registered Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador. The Girl Scout Gold Award must be earned as an individual. The project may not benefit Girl Scouts, but must benefit the community. Gold Award Steps * Complete two Girl Scout Senior or Ambassador Journeys, or complete one Girl Scout Senior or Ambassadorjourney and have earned the Silver Award. * Plan and implement an individual "Take Action" project that reaches beyond the Girl Scout organization and provides a sustainable, lasting benefit to the girl's larger community. Once these steps have been met, girls use their vision for change to complete a service project that reaches beyond the Girl Scout organization and provides lasting benefit to the girl's larger community. It requires a minimum of 80 hours of work in planning and actually completing the project. All of these hours must be completed by the Awardee, and though it is encouraged that the girl use troop members and others from the community to help her, their time spent does not count towards her 80-hour requirement. Plans must be developed with the aid of an advisor, then a project proposal must be submitted and approved by the girl's local council before starting the project, and a final report submitted and approved after the project's completion. Camps and Houses * Camp Wasiu II is 45 acres (18 ha) in Tahoe National Forest, California * Elko Girl Scout House in Elko, Nevada * Winnemucca Scout house in Winnemucca, Nevada * Bishop Girl Scout house in Bishop, California Category:Girl Scouts of the USA Category:Girl Scouts of the Sierra Nevada Category:Part of WAGGGS